Set Me Free
by Fanatical Geek
Summary: Hellboy finds someone who has been tortured in secret for 10 years. This is her story. There aren't exactly any spoilers, but my character doesn't meet John.


This is a oneshot type deal. I was just inspired by the Casting Crowns song "Set Me Free" and wrote this. It doesn't have all the lyrics, but I think it works.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellboy or Abe or Liz. I don't own the song lyrics either. The only thing I own is the storyline and Kate.

_

* * *

_

_It hasn't always been this way._

_I remember brighter days._

_Before the dark ones came_

_And stole my mind_

_Wrapped my soul in chains._

She doesn't know how to escape these demon-possessed men. They won't let her go; they just torture her. She doesn't understand why. All she knows is the pain and the chains. She isn't dead, but she wishes she was. The only thing she can be thankful for is their repulsion of her. That way, they at least won't rape her.

_Now I live among the dead,_

_Fighting voices in my head_

_Hoping someone hears me_

_Crying in the night_

_And carries me away._

Where is her proverbial 'knight in shining armor'? So much for all the fairy tales she had believed in, all those morals that didn't seem to be real. She is almost dead inside. Nothing seems worth it anymore. If the men would give her something sharp, or at least unchain her for a short while, she wouldn't be 'almost' dead, inside or out. She would slice her arm or hang herself, but the demon-men are too smart. They know her thoughts. She had considered suicide enough times to know that this is a serious time. The voices are too strong.

_Set me free_

_Of the chains holding me._

_Is anybody out there_

_Hearing me?_

_Set me free!_

If only, if only there were someone to help. But no one seems to care anymore. Is there even anyone _to _care anymore? The demon-men had probably brainwashed them all to forget about her. Or maybe they just _wanted _to forget about her.

_Morning breaks. Another day_

_Finds me crying in the rain._

_All alone with my demons I am._

She knows what they are torturing her for. They want her mind-power. She can hear what they are thinking… She would get her wish… She wouldn't be alive much longer. All she can think is 'Will no one help me?'

_Who is this man that comes my way?_

_The dark ones shrink. I scream his name._

_Is this the one they say will_

_Set the captive free?_

The demon-men haven't come to her all day. They must be leaving her alone, but she doesn't believe so. That must mean something is wrong…or at least more wrong than usual. Someone opens the cell door; a huge shadow falls over her, yet enough light comes around that person to blind her. None of the demon-men had been very large, but this one is. He is different. She hears a growl and flinches; he silences when she does. She doesn't know him, but she screams for his help.

_Set me free_

_Of the chains holding me._

_Is anybody out there_

_Hearing me?_

_Set me free!_

He advances quickly towards her, but slows when she cringes again. With a giant, red right hand, he crushes her chains and frees her from the bind she has known for so long. She can't stand up. Ever so carefully, he extends that same big hand to her. She takes it and tries to stand, but her muscles are completely atrophied. He notices and carefully wraps his hands around and under her to pick her up.

_You are free._

_You are free._

_You are free._

She clings to him as he moves to take her out into the night. He moves to hide her face when they pass the demon-men, but she shakes her head. They had been shot. She doesn't even shed a tear for the gruesomeness of the scene. Those men didn't deserve any pity, and the big, red man seems to understand. After a few moments, she's taken outside. She begins to squirm when she sees more people. He hugs her gently, comfortingly, and doesn't put her down. The men, all in black suits, hold back, while a woman and a blue-skinned man walk forward. She still hasn't spoken since she had screamed for help; it was hard for her to talk after a long period of silence.

'Who's she?' the woman asks.

'I don't know. It appears they've been torturing her,' her red-skinned savior answers.

'She's no threat,' the blue man assures. She turns her head slightly, not hiding it anymore, and glances at the pair before her. 'We won't hurt you,' he assures her. Her eyes widen.

'You hear voices, too?' she whispers. The big man holding her looks down in surprise.

'Are you all right?' he asks. She shakes her head.

'No. I don't want the voices anymore!' She begins to tear up. The blue man reaches towards her head; she hides her face in fear. 'I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! I promise I won't cry again, just please don't hurt me!' The trio exchanges glances of horror and understanding.

'We won't hurt you. No one's going to hurt you,' the thin man assures. His manner is a calm and reassuring one and she shows her face again. 'What's your name?' She doesn't answer. 'My name's Abe.'

'I'm Hellboy,' the red man says.

'I'm Liz,' the woman says.

'I'm Kate.'

'Well, Kate, how old are you?' She shrugs her shoulders.

'I don't know. The demon-men came and got me when I was 10.'

'Do you know when that was?'

'1998.' He and the red man exchange a look before he carefully takes her from the big man. She clings, but releases her hold and shivers against his cold skin. Her inner turmoil frightens him, but he doesn't show it. 'It's going to be all right. We'll take care of you. No one will hurt you again,' he whispers to calm her.

'They had her for ten years,' Hellboy fumes.

'They deserved what they got,' Liz agrees.

'No, they deserved worse.'

'They're gone. That's all that matters,' Abe says, followed by a nod from Kate.

'Does that mean I'm 20?' Kate asks quietly.

'When is your birthday?' She thinks for a moment.

'November 11. They got me on my birthday.'

'Today's November 11,' Liz says.

'Thank you. This is the best birthday I've had.' Abe hugs her softly.

'I'll take her to rest.' He takes her to a large, yet untraditional garbage truck. She holds her head, almost in pain, as he steps into the back.

'Make the voices stop!' He sits and places a hand on her forehead. After a few moments, she relaxes. 'Thank you.' She begins to slip into sleep. He moves to set her on the bench seat beside him, but she doesn't let him go. 'Please don't leave me yet.'

'Very well. You're safe now.'

'I like being safe.' She snuggles as close as she can to the only comforting contact she has had in a long time. She falls asleep that way: safe…and free.

* * *

So, let me know what you think please, whether good or bad.

I thought of possibly creating a story that branches from this, but I need some feedback.

Please review!


End file.
